Typically, a web browser needs to receive the dependent resources associated with different links and URLs before it can complete the rendering of a webpage. The startup wait time experienced by an end-user of a browsing session may be insignificant in low-latency networks, such as wired Ethernet networks, but unacceptably long for an end-user in higher-latency networks, such as cellular 3G networks. One technique of reducing the wait time includes optimizing delivery of information by efficiently managing intercepted resources of a webpage. For example, an intermediary agent intercepts and processes resources of the webpage to enable efficient information delivery. However, some objects of a webpage are dynamic and may change without the knowledge of the intermediary agent. For example, live collections of elements may dynamically grow without knowledge of the intermediary agent due to complexity in webpage code that is difficult for the intermediary agent to detect. Without knowledge of all webpage elements, the intermediary agent may be unable to efficiently and correctly optimize delivery of the webpage. Therefore, there exists a need for a way to more effectively manage dynamic elements of a webpage.